Across Hoenn
by SunBurntIcarus
Summary: Having just moved to Hoenn from the Johto region, we follow the adventure of a new Pokemon Trainer, Sun in his journey across the Hoenn region. Involves some of the events of Pokemon Sapphire, and a little bit of the Anime.


**Disclaimer: All characters, and content are the property of The Pokemon Company, in exception to my own character and story. I make absolutely no profit off of this story.**

Chapter 1: Hoenn Season

The rumble of the truck, followed with the bumps from the rough terrain would have been enough to keep anyone awake. And so was it for myself. I had hoped to get some sleep before reaching my new home, but as it would appear, the truck would not have allowed that. If there had been room for me up in the cabin of the truck, it would have been comfy enough for me to rest, but the mover's Machamp preferred to ride shotgun, and wouldn't take no for an answer. So, I was forced to sit in the back of the truck, along with the boxes filled with all of my clothes, and books.

I was on my way to the Hoenn region, having just left the Johto region. My parents had already moved ahead of me nearly a month ago, as my dad had just accepted a position as the Gym leader in Petalburg city, after the previous gym leader decided to retire after 30 years of battling Pokémon. I had elected to stay behind for mainly two reasons: I had wanted to finish my schooling at Earl's Pokémon School, and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my friends. It took some convincing, and a little bribery in the form of chores before my parents agreed to let me stay in Johto for a little while longer. Although the house was already sold, I was able to secure a small apartment through the help desk at the school. Being one of the top students in my class, and being the son of a future gym leader probably helped me secure that deal. The apartment wasn't much, a three-room apartment consisting of a kitchen/living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. For that month though, it was home to one of the best time's I had ever had. Hanging out with my friends and their Pokémon, staying up all night, exploring the forest; they were some of the best times I've had. A month passed though, and before I knew it, I had to leave.

My parents had already set up transportation for me from Violet City, all the way to Littleroot town in Hoenn. I would hook up a ride with Falkner, the gym leader of Violet City and Dad's previous boss, to the edge of the Johto region, where I would then take a boat to Slateport City, before taking another boat to Petalburg City before being driven to Littleroot town. I slept during most of the long ride from Johto to the Hoenn region, but I was awake for the rest of the trip. The last boat I was on was a lot smaller than the one I slept on, but the captain of this one was an interesting guy. Calling himself Mr. Briney and his Wingull, "Peeko" it was the most interesting part of the trip. He told a lot of stories of the adventures he had went on as a young sailor working aboard ships in Slateport city, and the tale of how he got his Peeko. The last part was the hardest part for me to listen to. As much as I was happy for him for getting a great friend like Peeko, I still didn't have a Pokémon of my own yet. While most kids got their first Pokémon when they turned ten, my dad would always tell me that I'll get a Pokémon when the time is right. Growing up that led to a little bit of frustration between my dad and I, and a feeling of jealousy for all of my friends back in Johto. Being sixteen and without a Pokémon was almost as bad as having no friends. I had no Cyndaquil like my best friend, Tyson, or even a Noctowl like Lyra did. It was tough.

After nearly an hour of sitting in the back of the mover's truck, it finally stopped. I stood up from where I had sat relaxed against the boxes and machines in the truck, and picked up my bags. Although I had only brought a couple of bags with me, a couple of sets of clothes and some reading material, the rest of the truck was filled with boxes and machines for Professor Birch, the primary Pokémon professor of the Hoenn region. Not nearly as famous as other professor's such as Professor Oak, I had still read somewhere that he was the leading professor when it came to observing Pokémon in their natural habitat, and a great friend of my dad. After opening the back doors of the moving truck, I took my first step in my new town of Littleroot, and took a look around. I'd have to admit that it wasn't really much of a town perhaps, but rather a few houses centered around what appeared to be Professor Birch's lab. It was still a little walk to my house though so I waved my goodbye to the mover and his Machamp, and started walking towards my new home. It wasn't hard to determine which house was mine, as it was the only one with a big banner set up saying, "Welcome Home Sun!"

I sighed; my mother was always one for extravagance. I barely had a chance to ring the doorbell before the door swung open and a woman with dark brown hair rushed out and hugged me as if we hadn't seen each other in forever.

"Sun!"

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, "Hey Mom, I missed you."

"I missed you too! I was beginning to worry that you had missed your ship, I had called the ship hotline and they didn't report anyone missing, but you should have been here an hour ago. What happened?"

I took a step back and smiled. "I ended up waiting for Mr. Briney for a little while. Apparently him and his Wingull had lost track of time playing." I didn't think I was that late, but then again, to my mom, a couple minutes could have easily been an hour.

"Well, no matter now, you're here now and that's all that matters. I was just making lunch now. Your favorite."

"Grilled Cheese?"

"Yep," she replied, "just the way that you like them." I punched my fist into the air. 'Yes!' I thought. I don't know what it was about my Mom's grilled cheese sandwiches, but to me they were my own personal brand of crack.

"They're not ready yet, so why don't you check out your room? It's right up the stairs, the first room on the right."

"Alright, will do."

"Oh! Don't forget to set your clock. Dad bought you a clock for your room, and I haven't had the chance to set it myself."

"Yep, I'll do that. I'll be down in a bit." Entering the first room on the right, I was actually pretty impressed with my room. Although this house was much smaller than the one we had in Violet City, my room was almost the same size. I walked around, admiring my room before I sat down on my bed. It was decorated pretty plainly, with a computer on a desk in the corner, a TV with my old GameCube hooked up to the TV, a rug in the middle of the room and a map of the Hoenn region on the wall. I walked up to the Hoenn map, and it looked at where we were on the map. Littleroot town was at the very bottom of the region, with the only other town below it being Dewford Island. I looked down at my old GameCube and smiled. It had been a long time since I had actually played a video game on it. After I turned fourteen, like many other kids my age, I began to switch from playing videogames and more to surfing the internet and spending my time on social messaging websites. I turned on my computer, only to find out that I had no internet. "Hmm, the internet must not be set up yet. I'll ask Mom about that later.

I put my bags in the corner, quickly combed my black hair a bit, and put on my favorite hat, a long white hat with a deep blue rim near the bottom. I walked downstairs, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey Mom? I turned on my computer upstairs and I don't have any access to the internet. When will we be getting internet?"

I could see her shoulders tighten a little. "Oh, well, I kind of hoped you wouldn't ask that."

"Why?"

She put the finished sandwich on a plate, and quickly cut it into four pieces. "Well, let's just say that they don't run internet out here…"

"What!?" Was she joking? No internet at all, how was I supposed to stay in contact with my friends in the Johto region?

"Well, since there's only a few families out here, they don't even bother running the lines out this far. The only one with access to internet would be Professor Birch."

My life was ruined. Not only did I move away from all of my friends, to an entirely new region, but now I didn't even have a way to contact them anymore. As if moving wasn't bad enough. I sighed…. "Well, I suppose it could be worse."

"That's the way to think of it Sun!" She smiled, seemingly happy with my acceptance of my fate. "I know you just got here a little bit ago, but I think you should go ahead and introduce yourself to Professor Birch's family. They also have a daughter around your age, so you should go ahead and say hi!"

I took a step forward, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I've always been shy, so being told to introduce myself to the neighbors naturally made me nervous. I could hear the scraping of a chair, and the sound of someone walking towards the door. In a flash, the door was opened and a lwoman very much like my own mom opened the door with curious eyes.

"Hello." I said with my best attempt at a good smile, "My name is Sun."

At the look of her confusion, I started again. "Norman's son."

"Ah yes, of course. Well… Hello then!" She smiled, "My name is Johanna and I would be Professor Birch's wife. Norman told me a lot about you." She motioned inside the house with her hands. "Come in.

I followed her in and closed the door behind me. Her house was very similar to mine, if not the same. The only difference I could see was a little different placement of the furniture compared to mine. Considering how small of a town this is, it wouldn't be too hard to believe that these houses had all been built the same. On the walls I could see photos of what I assumed to be their daughter, and a bearded man that must be Prof. Birch. Almost all of the photos taken were filled with Pokemon, there was one that caught my eye the most. It was a portrait of their daughter, hugging what appeared to be a small orange Pokemon. If my memory would serve me right, they were called Torchic, and were the fire starter given out to new trainers in the Hoenn region. It wasn't the Pokemon that caught my attention, but the expression on her face. With her Pokemon in her arms, it appeared as if she was the happiest she had ever been. Not only that, but she was cute.

"That would be our daughter, May."

"What?"

"The girl in the photo," she gave me a knowing smile, "That's my daughter May. She should be home now. Normally she's out in the field helping Professor Birch with his research. She should be in her room upstairs if you'd like to introduce yourself to her. She's been excited that someone else her age is moving to Littleroot town."

It wasn't hard to find her room. Spelled out in big colorful print on the door, was 'May's room.' The door was slightly ajar, and I took a quick look inside. She was sitting on her computer chair, looking at her bag. Even from the door, I could hear what she was saying and I could hear her voice inside.

"Let's see, Pokemon fully restored! Items ready, and… Huh?" She turned around in her chair, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who… who are you?"

"Hi!" Your Mom said that you were upstairs, and told me to introduce myself to you." I walked towards her and extended my arm forward in a handshake. "My name is Sun."

"Oh, you're Sun. So your move was today?" She stood up, and took my hand. "I'm May, glad to meet you! I heard about you from my dad, Professor Birch. I was hoping you'd be nice and that we could be friends." She gave me a wink. "Besides spying on me, you seem to be a nice guy."

To say I was bummed to hear her say that would be an understatement. I just met her, and she already thought me to be a creep! "I wasn't spying on you, your door was already open and I was about to say something but then you spotted me and…"

"Relax, I'm just kidding you," and with an evil smile, "I have to pick on the new kid don't I?"

I let out my held breath, "I suppose I might do the same in your position."

"I bet you would." She looked at her watch and quickly put her bag on, "I forgot! I was supposed to help my dad catch some wild pokemon!" She ran around me and quickly turned around, "It was nice meeting you Sun! We'll have to hang out sometime. I'll catch you later!"

With that she was gone and I stood there, not entirely sure what had happened. She said that last part really fast, and barely stopped long enough to finish saying it. I smiled. She seemed like a nice and very friendly. I think that we'd get along just fine.

It wasn't long before I got used to living in Littleroot town. Although there was no internet, and the nearest public internet access was the Pokemon Center in Oldale town, I managed to find plenty to do. During day's when May was free from helping her dad, we would go travel around Littleroot town, play with her pokemon and talk to each other. I don't know what I would do without her, for I'm quite sure I would have gone crazy from boredom without her. On days that she was busy, those days went by really slow, but I'd end up walking around the paths that led through Maple forest. I probably shouldn't travel through the forest without a pokemon, but I didn't have much to do and if it came to it, I was close enough to town to run to safety.

And that attitude would be what got me here in the first place.

It started the same as pretty much any day, with the sounds of chirping Taillow forcing me to escape the comfortable grasp of my bed sheets. Eventually I'd be forced to get up, and attend breakfast. Since my father had to leave early in the morning in order to catch the train in Oldale town to Petalburg city, my mother made it customary that we have breakfast early. That meant that we all had to attend.

After that, I would take a shower, and on a days when May was busy helping out her dad, I would go and wander the forest. I found out shortly that there was a nice little lake nearby, and a flat boulder part way in that I would just sit on and think about life. It was here that I probably did my best thinking. I was already sixteen, and at this point in my life I had to think about what I wanted to do with my life. Although I wouldn't technically be an adult until I was 18, it was at this point that people would usually make a choice about what they wanted to do. I had thought about becoming a Pokemon trainer, and maybe becoming a gym leader like my dad. Since I finished schooling with good grades, I was set up for whatever I'd like to do. As long as I had the permission of my parents, I could go ahead and register with Professor Birch and become a Pokemon trainer and receive a starter Pokemon. Although, as I had learned with the time I spent with May, I enjoyed exploring and helping out Professor Birch with his research. A Pokemon researcher is a good profession to go into, but would require a lot of schooling.

All of the sudden I hear a stir ahead of me. The Lotad that had been happily swimming were now diving underwater, the Taillow stopped their chirping, and I could see Wurmple climbing up the trees. Something was wrong. I didn't see anything wrong, but I could feel something was up. I got off of the rock, and started heading back. That was when I saw it.

I must have missed it on the way here, but nested underneath a low-lying bush was a small, pure white egg. From here I could see it was a Pokemon egg, but I couldn't think of any Pokemon that lived in this area that had that coloring. I had learned in Pokemon School that Pokemon eggs usually displayed the coloring of the Pokemon that would hatch from them, so a pure white one was pretty rare. And right next to the egg was the cause of the sudden quiet in the area.

Right next to the egg was a pokemon facing me with fangs bared. From it's serpentine appearance, the blue and gold scales making up it's body, and the sword-like tail, it would appear like a Seviper had caused the disturbance. And it looked like it was hungry...

A/N

Thanks for reading and I really do hope you enjoyed the story so far. This would be my first story/fanfiction ever, so any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. If there's anything that you'd like to request for this story, or found a grammatical error, you can pm me and I'll fix it up! Thanks for reading, and I hope to be able to provide you with a good story in the months ahead.


End file.
